


The First Time

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	The First Time

When she came back from Adamant she had to see him alone, to reassure herself that he was alright, that they were both safe and alive. She entered his office quietly and watched as he finished debriefing his troops, her heart skipping a beat when his eyes met hers. As the troops cleared out and they were alone at last they talked briefly about the future, their future she corrected herself with a little thrill. He was nervous that after this was over that she might leave, as if she could bring herself to walk away from him. He walked to his desk, trying to avoid her gaze and she positioned herself in front of him, smiling slightly she asked him if he really had to ask what she wanted and then suddenly they were kissing. His lips pressing against hers, urgent and needy, the scent of him, woodsy and leathers and male and just overwhelmingly Cullen, filling her nostrils making her feel heady. She leaned back slightly and a bottle fell to the floor with a smash, they broke away and she look up to apologise and saw him looking at her, his eyes both tender and hungry. He leaned in closer to her, clearing all of the papers and books of his desk with a sweep of his arm, positioning her on the surface. He climbed on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. His hands moving up and along her waist, moving to caress her breasts through the thin material of her tunic, his mouth on hers, his breath warm as his tongue explored her. She gasped slightly as she felt the hard length of him so close to her as he rolled his hips against her. Fumbling she reached up, trying to remove his armour from him, desperate for him to be closer to her.  
She whimpered slightly as he straightened up a little, unbuckling his armour and it fell to the floor with a crash. She tried reaching out to him to bring him closer again but he smirked and knelt down, slowly, agonisingly slowly, removing her breeches. He let out a gasp as he saw how bare she was, wet and glistening, eager for him. He paused while he still could and whispered her name, hungrily. She looked at him with her wide eyes and told him not to stop, he felt his cock twitch as she told him that she needed him, she needed all of him and he sunk down, kissing his way up her foot, her long, muscular legs, closer and closer to her sweetest spot. His stubble scratching slightly until his mouth was on her and suddenly all she felt was him touching her, his tongue lapping at her like he was a starving man and she was the only thing that could satisfy him. His hands held her hips in place tightly, her legs were hanging over the desk and her hands were reaching down to run her fingers through his hair and she tasted so sweet and her little gasps and sighs were like music to him. He ran his tongue over her slit, darting inside before flicking his way up to the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. He pressed greedy kisses there, pressing his tongue hard against the bundle before suckling at it. He felt her muscles tightening with her release, his name on her lips as her toes curled with the pleasure of it all.  
He stood and bent forward to kiss her again and she pulled him back down onto the desk with her. Her quick and clever hands, hands that could wield a bow with deadly accuracy and pick a lock in seconds pulled him free. He was smugly satisfied as he saw her eyes widen slightly at the size and hardness of him. Then all coherent thought fled from his head as she licked her lips in anticipation of him. She wrapped her legs tight around him and threw her head back as he guided himself inside her warm, wet tightness. He felt her stretch around him, gasping at the intensity of it all so soon after an orgasm. He held himself still inside, giving her time to adjust to the feeling and his heart swelled at the look on her face the most beguiling mix of trust and desire. He almost came undone when she wriggled her hips against him, drawing him in even more. "Cullen please..."   
That was all the encouragment he needed as he began to move inside her teasingly pulling almost all of the way out before slamming his hips back home. Greedy hands ripped her tunic open exposing her breasts which swayed slightly each time he pushed himself back in her. He ran his hands over the soft mounds, gently pinching the rosy peaks. She was a vocal lover it turned out, calling out her praise and pleasure with no thought for who might hear. The only thing that existed as far as either one was concerned was this delicious heat building between them.  
He ran a hand down between them and pressed at her pearl once more, teasing it with a firm circular movement as his hips began to stutter. He bent down and nibbled the point of her ear and she whimpered in pleasure as he continued the movement at the point of their joining. She called out his name once more and he spent himself inside her with a groan.   
They rested together on his desk as he took care not to crush her with his weight above her, his seed trickling down the inside of her leg. He went to kiss her once more but she pulled away to gracefully roll herself off the desk. This time it was her turn to smirk. He watched, confused as she climbed the ladder up to his quarters and then suddenly the remnants of her tunic top fluttered down from above and he rushed and he found himself almost instantly hard once more. He rushed as best as he could in his present condition up after her and was just in time to see her loosen her hair from the her usual ponytail, the dark hair flowing in loose waves, covering her soft, pert breasts.   
Completely naked now she pressed herself against him, kissing him, now it was her turn to explore. She pushed him back with surprising strength so he fell back on his bed and she was suddenly on top of him, grinding against his hardness and he groaned in anticipation. Her fingers wrapped around him, carefully but firmly and he let out a husky groan at her touch. She positioned them both so that he slowly slid inside her, filling her, stretching her once again with the sheer size of him. She threw her head back, her hair flipping behind her and he watched, enraptured as her breasts bounced in the moonlight as she rode him hard. He moved his hands up her body, taking her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over the hardened deep pink nipples. She leaned closer to kiss him and gasped as he flipped them so he was now above her.   
She loved how big and strong he was compared to her, making her feel like something delicate and precious in his arms. She ran her fingers through his honey blonde hair, smiling in delight as the careful waves eased into their natural curls with the sweat of their excursions. She felt herself tightening once more, falling back in wave after wave of mindless ecstasy. He felt his own release a moment after, felt himself gushing over and over, filling her up with his seed.  
He had been to many chantry services in his life, heard some heartbreakingly beautiful choirs, but to his mind there was no sweeter music than the sound of their voices mingling together in cries of pleasure and love.  
That night, for the first time they fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
